


Kisses before Bed

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Seonaid Does Fluff, Tooth Rotting Floofiness, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: A Spider and her Human being Sweethearts





	Kisses before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling Wino, who has well and truly dragged me into DarcyNat land xD
> 
> Translations : “Still here, still yours. Always, my sweet Darcy.” “Love You too, my Incy.”

**49\. Kisses before Bed.**

——-

If anyone had told Darcy that one day she would be working for Tony Stark, living in Stark Tower, and dating one of the original members of the Avenger’s team, she would have scoffed and told them to maybe go get their head checked as they were clearly insane. But there she was, sat on her bed, brushing out the mess that she called her hair, LiHo already curled up asleep on her pillow, watching the ex-assassin known as Black Widow do Yoga in the middle of the room. Was she staring ever so slightly? Yes, yes she was, because Darcy still couldn’t believe that Natalia Alianovna Romanova chose Darcy as her partner, and that Natalia; Darcy only calls her Natasha when in company of others ; adopted a cat so Darcy had company when the Avenger’s were called out on assignment. Darcy watched Natalia stretch and move with ease, her movements fluid like water, her eyes glistening over as she stared happily at her lover.

As Natalia finished her nightly yoga routine, she couldn’t help but smile, fully aware that Darcy was staring, again. Natalia often found Darcy’s eyes on her, with always that same look on her face, like she couldn’t believe Natalia was hers. It didn’t matter how many times Darcy was told, she still didn’t believe that Natalia loved her, and that she didn’t want anyone else but her. Which is why Natalia reminded Darcy every day, before bed, that she wasn’t going anywhere, any time soon. Getting up from her spot on the floor and walking over to Darcy, she couldn’t help but chuckle as Darcy seemed to snap out of her daze, and started frantically brushing he hair, to try cover the fact that she had bene staring again. LiHo had woken up, as if on cue, and was now waiting for Natalia to go into the bathroom so she could get a drink from the sink (a trick that the Cat had learned all by herself, according to Darcy anyways). It didn’t take long for her to shower and get ready for bed, but she was surprised to find Darcy already half asleep on her side of the bed. Clambering over the lump that was Darcy under the blankets, Natalia manoeuvred herself so she was the little spoon, and got herself comfy. Just before she closed her eyes , Natalia grabbed the hand that had crept round her waist, and lifted it to her mouth, gently kissing it, and whispering her nightly message.

_“Vse yeshche zdes’, yeshche tvoya. Vsegda, moya milayaDarsi.”_

Not getting immediate response, Natalia let herself drift off to sleep, and it wasn’t until Darcy was sure that her lover was asleep, that she responded.

_“Lyubite vas tozhe, moy Incy.”_


End file.
